Captain Swan Collection
by reachingformyshootingstar
Summary: Collection of oneshots based on everyone's favourite Pirate and Saviour, Captain Swan. Mostly Emma is 18 and Killian is 19 also mainly Emma in School still and Killian's varies between being at school with her and being in the Forces. Some will be non-school related, depends what my inspiration for that day is! Enjoy!
1. Coming Home

Her heart rate was off the charts. Her legs were shaking. Her hands wouldn't keep still as she became more and more nervous. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. It was finally happening. He was coming home to her at last. The cafe around her was abuzz with laughter and talking, she was sat in a booth against the far wall surrounded by her closest friends. They were mid-conversation about the latest Marvel blockbuster but she couldn't focus until she was pulled from her thoughts when someone said his name.

"What?" She asked in her anticipation, turning to the window to see if his truck had pulled up. But there was nothing except the already parked cars.

"Jesus Em, where were you?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm here, sorry." She smiled.

"It's okay, Emma. He will be just as excited to see you as you are to see him." Said Mary-Margaret.

They carried on their conversation, Emma was tuned in this time and actually managed to draw her focus away from him and into the animated conversation that was going on around her. They were all laughing about Ruby's crush on the new school doctor, Dr Whale. She pretended to swoon whenever someone mentioned his name, only this time she fell right off the seat and had to be pulled back up by the brunette, Bella, sat next to her. Then they looked up and froze, mischievous smiles coming across their faces.

"Em." Whispered Regina.

"What?" Emma asked through her fit of laughter.

Regina nodded her head towards the window. Emma froze. She slowly turned to see the sand coloured trucks pulling into the school car park. She couldn't breathe or move as she waited in anticipation for the door to open. After what felt like a century, it did. She saw his black boots first then his well-built figure in his uniform and then his gorgeous face with that stupid smirk accented by his stubble, next his ocean blue eyes that made her knees buckle every time he looked at her and of course that jet black hair that she loved to run her hands through. Killian Jones. Her Killian.

A huge smile filled her face as her friends shouted for her to go to him. She stood and jogged to the double doors leading to the study centre from the school café. She flung them open so hard she thought they might come off the hinges and ran straight to the glass doors leading to the car park. She froze when she saw him not 30ft from her. He saw her and smiled. Slowly she reached for the handle and pushed it down to release the door. She took two steps and stopped again letting the door close behind her. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Did you miss me?" He laughed.

With that she sprinted towards him, not caring that by now half the people in the study centre were staring at her through the sheer glass of either the café or the study centre.

She flung her arms around his neck as he grabbed her legs and held her as close as he possibly could. She crossed her ankles at his back to keep them steady. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she didn't care.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"I know, I missed you too love." He whispered back. He slowly lowered her down back onto the ground. He looked down at her and smiled again, she did the same then she grabbed the lapels of his uniform and pulled him down to her, crashing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Wolf-whistles and cheers came from all directions as his platoon and her school mates all watched them. He was finally back, she was in his arms again and would never let him go.


	2. Love in the Classroom

Their hands swung between them as they walked to their classroom. Killian looked down at her face and smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said and elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? I can't look at my gorgeous girlfriend when I want to? I think that's one of the privileges of being in a relationship." He teased and wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh my god, I told you not to say that word." She cringed.

"Well, I'm sorry sweet Emma but I can say anything I want and you're not going to stop me from bragging about the fact that I am dating the hottest girl in our year."

"Oh shut up!" She said. He opened the door and bowed to her sarcastically. "You are such an idiot, Killian."

"I'm always a gentleman, love." He smirked and winked at her.

She started moving towards her classroom. "I'll see you at break." She called over her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Killian lunged forward and grabbed her arm pulling her back so her body slammed into his. She almost spilled her coffee all over him only before she could scream at him, he kissed her and all words flew straight out of her brain. She dropped her books and her bag and put one hand at the base of his head, playing with his hair whilst the other held her coffee and rested on his lower back. He pulled away and smiled at her, they both looked completely wrecked and everyone was staring at them as they walked past. They burst out laughing and he picked up the discarded books and backpack. "Now off you go, Swan. Quick march or you'll be late."

"Sir, yes Sir!" She said and saluted him sarcastically before walking back down the corridor to her classroom, deliberately putting some extra sway in her hips as she went. He was going to pay for that one later.

xXx

They pulled into her drive at the usual time of 3:20pm, her feet up on the dashboard, much to Killian's annoyance, singing along to the radio at full volume. He turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car, Emma did the same. They walked hand in hand to her door, normally Emma gave him a quick kiss then went inside but just as she turned the key in the lock he spoke.

"Em?" He said almost too quietly for her to hear. She turned to face him.

"Yeah?" He reached over and lifted her hand to his lips gently kissing her knuckles. Her cheeks began to flush red and she giggled. He looked up at her and smiled in a way that she had only seen once or twice before and only since they had been dating. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face to within an inch of her own.

"I love you, Killian." She whispered. He froze. Oh god. That was it. She'd done it. She'd actually gone and ruined it even though they'd barely even… Her thoughts were interrupted when he caught her lips in a desperate, needy kiss. She was startled but that didn't stop her from reacting to his luscious soft lips.

"I love you too." He whispered reaching up to hold her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek. She was so screwed.


	3. Christmas Fun!

The room was filled with chatter as he walked through the double doors of the study centre. He saw his friends in their usual spot in the far corner.

"Hey Jones." Said Rob as he approached.

"Alright lads?" He said as they all turned to him. "What's going on?" He asked, noting how many people were in the room, including most of the teachers in the school.

"Some big announcement, the Head sent an email round this morning asking all of the Sixth Form and as many members of staff as possible to be here for it." Explained Jeff, then went back to the conversation he was having with David. They were all laughing and joking around as usual. He looked over his shoulder in search of her but couldn't see her stand out blonde hair anywhere.

Then, the easily recognisable first notes of 'All I want for Christmas is you' came over the speakers. And then, a voice he didn't recognise sang the first lyrics of the song and 3 of the girls in his year came down the staircase wearing rather short dresses, all as festive characters. Ruby was in a green dress with an elf hat and red heels, beside her Regina was in a red dress with green heels and an elf hat and Mary-Margaret came behind them in a red dress, black heels and reindeer antlers but none of them held a microphone or were singing. They collected 3 Santa sacks from the bottom of the stairs and pranced around the room handing out candy canes to as many people as possible. When they came over to the group of boys, they each made a beeline for their boyfriends, and gave them a candy cane, these came from their belts rather than the sacks, each with a small note attached. The voice remained anonymous until the beginning of the chorus, when she revealed herself at the top of the stairs.

Oh my god! This was all that went through his brain as he saw those gorgeous blonde curls flowing out from under a Santa hat and her long porcelain legs exposed by her short (to say the least) Santa dress. She held the mic in a gloved hand and made her way down the stairs in her sky high stilettos. Wolf-whistles and cheers came from the guys. He couldn't believe she was doing this. She approached him directly and sang 'All I want for Christmas is you' directly to him as he laughed, then she gave him a quick peck on his cheek leaving a bright red lipstick mark. Then she carried on singing and made her way around the room. He suddenly felt extremely protective, not jealous of course Killian Jones is never jealous, as she sat on tables and stood on chairs. She was clearly having fun but he wasn't. He caught a few of the guys in their year ogling her like a piece of meat and a couple of predatory glances from some. Even some of the younger male staff were not being subtle in any way. Then, all 4 of the girls stood on a table and started dancing to the song. As can be expected, Killian, David, Robin and Victor suddenly stood up straight and made themselves look as menacing as possible.

As they reached the end of the song, the girls winked at the boys. Then, they turned away from their boyfriends and dropped, bending their knees so that their dresses came up a little too high for their liking. The girls rose and Emma sang the final notes of the song. When she finished, everyone in the room cheered and clapped and they each bowed their heads so they didn't flash anyone by bowing fully.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Emma said into the mic. The guys all made their way to the tables where the girls stood and held their hands as they stepped down onto a chair then onto the floor. Killian took Emma's hand and helped her down. "So, did you like your surprise?" She asked. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. They didn't even care that everyone was staring at them. "Wow, guess you did." He smiled.

"I certainly did. Although, you are a tease Swan." He leaned into her ear. "I'll have to get you back for that one when we get back." Then he nipped her ear lobe, eliciting a squeal from her.

"I look forward to it, Hook." She whispered, knowing that the use of his nickname riled him up. David had come up with it when Killian had a reputation for making girls fall hook, line and sinker in love with him.

He moved his hand to rest on her exposed thigh. "We'll just see about that Emma."

They were both going to enjoy the night ahead.


	4. Rumours

The rumours had been flying around all day and Emma had had enough. The bell rang at the end of second period to announce break and she was out the door before anyone else had even put their textbook away. She walked into the study centre to looks of pity and stares all around her. She felt hot with rage and headed straight for the corner where he and his mates normally were. Everyone was there except the one stupid face she needed, they all turned to her as she approached and David approached her.

"Where is he?" She asked bluntly.

"He's not down yet, Emma you have to know he wouldn't do something like this! He loves you and wouldn't do anything…" Emma cut him off before he could finish.

"Then why the hell is everyone saying that he made out with Tink?" Suddenly, the entire room was silent and she realised just how loudly she had shouted at David. She glared at everyone and they all went back to their conversations.

"Emma, he wouldn't do that! You know Tink has always been jealous of you and Jones and she probably just made it up to get a reaction from you." David explained. Just then, she heard someone coming down the stairs and she turned to see her boyfriend making his way down the staircase but he froze when he saw her. Conveniently, the room had gone quiet again. There was a giggle from somewhere in the room and she knew it was Tink. Okay, so David was right.

By now, everyone had heard that apparently he kissed her at Regina's party but nobody had seen it and Tink was the one who told her friends and started the whole thing. As she thought more and more about it she realised that Killian was indeed innocent and Tink was just trying to ruin their relationship. So, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She stomped to the bottom of the staircase towards Killian who did look pretty damn scared at this point. She almost sprinted up the stairs towards him which became increasingly more difficult as he was backing away. She basically jumped at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and crashing their lips together. It took a moment for him to react but after the shock had worn off he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She pulled away and looked him dead in the eye.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Em." He said. He put her down and they walked hand-in-hand back down the stairs. By now, everyone had lost interest and were back in their own conversations. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked over to his friends.

"I'll be back in a sec, okay?" She said and pulled away. She headed for the table in the middle of the room where Tink sat with her friends, looking rather miserable.

"Come to gloat, have we?" She asked coldly. Emma glared at her and moved so that she stood over her, bending down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Next time you want to try and break me and my boyfriend up, try spreading something that he would actually do. After all, who would want to make out with a cold, pathetic little bitch like you?" Emma exclaimed, then simply walked away. She walked straight back over to Killian and his friends with a rather smug smile on her face.

"What did you say to her, Swan?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, just that I thought she looked nice today." She explained and winked at him.

The satisfaction she felt wouldn't wear off for a long time.


End file.
